pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Pidgeot
Vs. Pidgeot is the eleventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 8/26/15. Story Ian tosses his frisbee into the air, as Delibird dives down, catching it with its beak. It brings it back to Ian, very cheerful. Delibird: Deli, deli! Elise: Delibird looks like it’s eager to go! Conway: This will be Delibird’s first battle. And it won’t be just catching the ring. It’ll be bringing it back to the stand. Ian: We’ve got this. Delibird was made for this. Right, Delibird? Delibird takes the frisbee, and hides it in its tail. Delibird spins, which Flings the frisbee hard at Ian, who catches it. Elise: Fling? Conway: An ideal tactic, if the opponent isn’t faster than the throw. Ian: We’ll be good. Right, Delibird? Delibird: Deli, deli! End Scene On the Pokéathlon Dome field, there is a ring stand. A hot air balloon is in the air, as there are tall stands for the trainers to survey the field. Magnus: And now, the PokéRinger Contest! Each side will use their Flying Pokémon to chase the ring that will be launched up on the balloon. They will then have to bring it back and put it onto a hat stand target to claim victory! And now our first match! It is Jimmy vs. Whitney! Jimmy chooses Beedrill, as Whitney chooses Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff inhales, as it inflates. Elise: Wow! Whitney’s Igglybuff evolved into a Jigglypuff! Conway: Though, I’m not sure if that helps here or not. Whitney: Alright Jigglypuff! Keep steady! Jimmy: Beedrill, get the ring! Beedrill flies up, using its stinger to collect the ring. It flies back down, Jigglypuff in its path. Whitney: Now, use Double Slap! Jimmy: Agility! Jigglypuff goes to use Double Slap, when Beedrill speeds past, Jigglypuff slapping an after image. It looks down at the ground, seeing Beedrill putting the ring on the stand. Magnus: And Beedrill wins it! Whitney: Ah! No way! Jimmy: Yeah! That’s the way, Beedrill! Ian’s Delibird chases after a Gligar, which has the ring. Ian: Delibird, Present! Delibird reaches into its tail, throwing out several multi-colored orbs. They fall to Gligar’s level, exploding around it. The explosion waves catch in Gligar’s wings, forcing it up. Ian: Pluck! Delibird dive bombs Gligar, an energy beak forming and growing out. Delibird snags the ring, as it brings it to the stand, placing it on. Magnus: And Ian shows his versatility once again as he takes the round! I must say, this boy is a force to recon with. Him and Gary have faced off in each event thus far! Speaking of which, it’s Gary’s turn now! Gary’s Pidgeot watches as a Fearow heads up to claim the ring. Gary: Sky Attack! Pidgeot spreads its wings, as it glows with a fiery white aura. Fearow has retrieved the ring and is coming down, as Pidgeot flies at Fearow, slamming it head on. Fearow drops the ring as it falls, Pidgeot retrieving the ring. Fearow hits the ground, as Pidgeot puts the ring on the stand. Magnus: And merciless on Gary’s part! He took that Fearow out with no hesitation! The trainer from the Grass Tournament uses Skiploom, which fails to catch up to a Yanma. Ian’s Delibird catches Yanma in Blizzard in the next round, as Gary’s Pidgeot takes Jimmy’s Beedrill out with Quick Attack. Magnus: And now, folks. I am excited to say that once again, Ian and Gary meet in the final round! The only time they haven’t has been the Grass Tournament, where they met in the first round, but that was an exciting match in itself! Gary takes his post in his tower, as Pidgeot flies by him. Ian is on his side, Delibird standing by him. Ian: You ready, Delibird? Delibird: (Determined) Deli, deli! Magnus: And, begin! The hot air balloon shoots into the sky, as Delibird and Pidgeot fly up after it. Ian: Delibird, Pluck! Delibird’s beak extends with Pluck, as it flies at the balloon, going to hit Pidgeot at the same time. Gary: Air Slash! Pidgeot’s wings glow light blue, as it swings one. A blade of air forms, hitting Delibird and it dropping out of the sky. Pidgeot flies up, grabbing the ring. Ian: Blizzard! Delibird swings its tail, releasing Blizzard from it. Pidgeot is caught in the Blizzard, trying to fly through. Pidgeot’s grip is weakened, as it loses the ring. Pidgeot rides the Blizzard to chase it, when a Present appears in its way. It explodes, the ring falling to Delibird, which catches it with its beak. Gary: Steel Wing! Pidgeot flies at Delibird, wings colored silver. Delibird is flying back towards the ground, Pidgeot fast approaching. Pidgeot strikes Delibird hard with Steel Wing, it dropping. Delibird still holds on tight to the ring. Ian: Use Fling! Delibird grabs the ring with its wings, as it spins. It Flings the ring with much force, it soaring towards the stand. Gary: Pidgeot, use Quick Attack! Pidgeot speeds up, leaving an after image as it flies. The ring is about to hit the pillar, as Pidgeot turns, hitting the ring with the tip of its wing. The ring makes it onto the stand, as Pidgeot soars back up. Magnus: And Pidgeot touched the ring last. That means the winner is Gary and Pidgeot! Gary waves to the cheering crowd, as Pidgeot comes up to him, cheerful. Gary pets Pidgeot, as Delibird lands in front of Ian, almost on the verge of tears. Ian: Hey there, it’s okay. You did your best out there. We were just a little slow on it. If this was a regular battle, your Fling attack would’ve knocked them silly. Delibird: (Sobbing) Deli. Magnus: And for the winner, we have a complete set of Wings! The Health, Muscle, Resist, Genius, Clever and Swift Wings! Gary goes down to the battlefield, taking the frame with the Wings. Magnus: And now, tomorrow is the final event of our Pokéathlon, the Extreme Pokémon Race! Participants, please be sure to practice a bit tonight, or else tomorrow will be a big disappointment for you! Main Events * Gary and his Pidgeot win the PokéRinger competition. * Pidgeot is revealed to have learned Sky Attack, Air Slash and Steel Wing * Ian's Delibird is revealed to know Fling, Pluck and Blizzard. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Gary * Jimmy * Whitney * Gligar Trainer * Fearow Trainer * Skiploom Trainer * Yanma Trainer Pokémon * Delibird (Ian's) * Beedrill (Jimmy's) * Jigglypuff (Whitney's) * Pidgeot (Gary's) * Gligar * Fearow * Skiploom * Yanma Trivia * The PokéRinger competition is the only event in the Pokéathlon to not be based off a competition that happened in Johto from the anime or the games. * Gary wins his second Pokéathlon event. That means either Elise or Ian have to win the next round to tie with him for first. * Delibird gets its first appearance since its debut. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Pokéathlon Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise